


Air, Water, Metal and Fire

by AIMRWV



Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Waterboarding, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Choi Minho finds refuge from his busy life full of responsibilities in the hands of Lee Taemin a professional dominant who gives him exactly what he needs: Complete loss of control over his life.This was made as a first entry to the summerof5hinee Kinktober Bingo.It includes the following kinks:Breath-play (Waterboarding), Hair-pulling and minor!Praise-Kink, (it is in a BDSM setting... what a surprise)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Air, Water, Metal and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This includes waterboarding - an extreme form of breath-play that includes water! Do not read if you are uncomfortable with it!  
> Proceed with caution!

* * *

“Meet me at the club, 21:00, I will have everything ready by then.”

Minho nodded even though Taemin couldn’t see him. He wasn’t usually allowed to say anything over the phone, as he was expected to accept whatever the younger said - and he loved it, not having to make any decisions.

The club was the place they met up once or twice a week, depending on how life was treating especially Minho. These days work was getting more stressful and he needed the distraction from everyday struggles.

Meeting Taemin was one of the best things that happened in Minho’s life ever since he got promoted to the manager position he was working in right now. Finding a man to spend his life with had never been something he was interested in. Instead, Minho had found his sexual release with escorts - money not being an issue, he could choose whomever he wanted. Despite him being anything but prude, he had never expected himself enjoying the kind of relation he had with Lee Taemin now.

Taemin wasn’t what he had been going for at all, more a mistake that turned into a lucky draw. The blonde male had him wrapped around his little finger and there was no other way he would rather have it. Minho loved the loss of control. He loved that he didn’t have to worry about anything when he was with the younger male. The way Taemin took care of him and his needs was something he didn’t know he had needed, but had been missing in his life.

Minho knew exactly what was awaiting him tonight and it made it even more exciting. Taemin was a professional and there hasn’t been a second that wasn’t planed out. Never had Minho spent so many hours just talking to a person that he was paying to have sexual relations with. Everything was discussed, sealed with a signature, a contract obliging them to follow the rules.

It was the seventeenth time they met up, ready to take another step, trying out something Minho had been wanting to experience for a while. It took a lot of preparations to get to this point. A lot of training until Taemin finally let him get to where they would be tonight.

“How are you feeling?” Taemin asked when Minho finally arrived at the entrance of the hidden bdsm club. He was wearing a long leather coat that hid whatever he was wearing underneath, the blonde hair messily sticking up from his head while he was smoking a cigarette.

“I am feeling good, Sir”

“Good.” The blonde answered and extinguished the cigarette that wasn’t even halfway done.

Minho followed the younger through the familiar corridors until they reached the room he had wanted to be in for ages. Room number 14.

“Take of your clothes and kneel by the door. I will be back in 30 minutes.” Taemin said, his voice as calm as ever while he opened the iron door with a huge key. He didn’t enter the dark room but just gestured Minho to go inside.

“Yes Sir.”

Of course, Minho did as he was told, unable to resist the younger man’s dominant presence and despite the door closing behind him, leaving him alone in the darkness, he wasn’t afraid. His master would be back to take care of him. Just as he had been told, he removed all his clothing, placing it neatly by the wall before he took his position next to the door. The moment his naked knees hit the cold floor, he exhaled deeply, only now realising that he had barely been breathing in anticipation.

He knew exactly what position his master wanted him in and did his best to not move a single centimetre while he was waiting in the dark. His hands were between his ass cheeks, hips pressed forwards to nicely display his dangling penis. Shoulders and head pulled back to create the perfect position for his master to grab his hair.

Shivers run down Minho’s spine as he was thinking about his master’s hands in his hair, pulling on them violently. He still remembered the first time he had had his hair pulled. Back then he had still been afraid of bold spots but by now he knew more than well that with the right technique he had nothing to worry about.

The only sense of time he still had was the rapidly increasing pain in his knees which were holding up almost all his weight. He would give everything to change position, but he would never dare. All he could do was calm his breathing and ignoring the burning sensation as good as he could.

He was close to losing any sense of pain and reality when he finally heard the metal key being inserted into the lock of the steel door, the metal scratching along the floor when it was finally opened and a little light met the floor in front of the kneeling male.

“Gorgeous.” His master’s voice filled the dark space and Minho’s thoughts were getting dull. Nothing mattered anymore. He was safe.

“You have been waiting for so long my beautiful boy. The day has finally come.” The blonde male entered completely, giving Minho his undivided attention as he pet his hair gently. The small fingers were caressing the back of his neck, just where the hairline started, shivers running down Minho’s spine while his knees were still throbbing in pain. All he could think about though was the fingers in his hair, getting ready to inflict even more pain. The good kind of pain.

“Repeat your safeword.”

“Tree” Minho said softly, and his head was pulled back by a sudden jank at his scalp.

“I can’t hear you.” Taemin spoke, his hand holding tightly onto Minho’s dark locks.

“Tree.” Minho said again, louder this time but Taemin didn’t let go. He pulled the taller male up by his hair, getting him to walk over to the bench that was hidden in the dark without ever letting go.

“Such a good boy now stay.” His voice filled the room once more as he pressed Minho back down into his previous position, now at another spot in the room.

Minho was shivering from the sudden loss of touch when his master walked away and left him alone again. He still felt the afterburn of the rough treatment of his scalp, his head pulsing.

A few seconds after his master had left, the room lit up. The comforting light of roughly a dozen candles were lighting up the room, filling it with the comforting smell of burned matchsticks his master always used.

Out of reflex, Minho raised his gaze to find his master’s frame. He had never been prohibited to look at him, so he did.

Lee Taemin was the perfect man in his eyes and every single meeting he looked even more stunning. Though his mind was fuzzy, Minho was able to register the long coat he had been wearing outside. Only that now, it was open in the front, leaving a gorgeous view on Taemin’s naked torso and the sheer cock sock that barely covered his master’s privates.

The coat looked heavy and created a perfect contrast to the almost inexistent underwear. As always, he was wearing two metal bars through his nipples that made him look even more intimidating than he already was.

“Nonverbal sign?” his master said, watching him from a few meters distance, watching Minho with attentive eyes.

Minho snipped his fingers with both hands, earning another praise from his Master: “Well done. You deserve to get what you want my gorgeous one.”

It didn’t take long for Minho’s heart to start pumping as he heard water splashing into a metal bucket. He knew exactly what was coming, they had rehearsed the procedure twice, but still, he couldn’t hide his excitement. Because today it wasn’t a routine try-out. Today they would finally do it properly. Today, water was finally added to the equation.

Minho’s erection was standing proudly in between his legs, beautifully presented for his master as he still wasn’t allowed to move out of his familiar kneeling position. The muscles in his buttocks were twitching from the constant flex but he didn’t dare to relax and kept his penis sticking out as far as possible.

The sound of water suddenly stopped, and Minho’s hair was pulled up once more. Gentler this time; it didn’t need more because the tall male instantly followed his master’s directions, getting up from his knees and laying down on the wooden bench.

Taemin was busying himself with a few pieces of soft fabric, tying down Minho’s torso to the bench and connected his wrists to two of the small hooks that were attached to the floor.

“Try the sign.” Taemin instructed and Minho instantly started snipping his fingers, proving that he was still capable of signing his safe word in this position.

“Good.” He stated, waiting for a few seconds before he put his attention on the taller’s throbbing length “So excited.” The blonde smirked with his head tilted as he played with Minho’s dick for a little. The latter was laying as calmly as possible, anticipating what was going to come.

“How’s the water?” his master asked shortly before dripping a little of the lukewarm liquid onto Minho’s naked torso.

“hmmm” the taller moaned in affirmative but that didn’t suffice.

“How’s the water?” Taemin repeated, firmer now and Minho uttered a breathy “good.” before his eyes rolled back at the sheer thought of the water taking away his ability to breathe.

“Very well then.”

Minho took a few more breaths before another, thicker piece of fabric was placed on his face, taking his blurry vision away. Air was still coming through, but Minho knew that would change soon enough. He felt Taemin’s hand pressing down on his face, taking away his airflow for a second before letting go again.

They had done this a few times. Taemin chocking him, Taemin taking away his ability to breathe for a few seconds especially when he was close to orgasming. Today they were going to take a step further and he put himself and his life into Lee Taemin’s hands. It was a conscious choice but the very moment when the first drop of water hit the dry fabric, his whole body was panicking. He couldn’t breathe.

The fabric was pulled away within a few seconds and Minho was gasping for air. He could easily hold his breath for half a minute, so this shouldn’t have phased him that much. It did though and Taemin gave him more than enough time to recover from the first shock.

“Tell me when you are ready.” His master said in a controlled voice, treating this as routine, which it probably was for him.

“I am ready.” Minho said a short while later, now prepared for what was to come.

Taemin didn’t say anything in return but simply placed the cloth back on Minho’s face, the remaining water already making it difficult to breathe. Instead of adding more though, he let the taller in that position for a little, stroking his rock-hard dick while he waited.

Minho’s eyes were rolling backwards beneath his eyelids, his hips flexed once more while he tried to keep up a regular breathing. Taemin’s hand was doing wonders to his member and he didn’t even register the sound of a cup being filled with water.

The water was poured onto his fabric covered face, the cloth now sticking to his head like a second skin, making it unable to breath beneath it. The survival instincts kicked in a few seconds later than last time but soon enough, Minho found himself breathing erratically into the wet cloth but all he got was a small bit of air he exhaled, now mixed with water.

Again, his master removed the fabric only a few seconds after pouring the water over it, letting him regain his breath while his hands kept moving along the soft skin of Minho’s shaft.

“You are doing so so good.”

The praising voice made Minho’s mind foggy and he could feel his breathing calm down again.

It didn’t take long until the fabric covered his face again, wet enough to not let any air through from the very beginning. His breathing was speeding up rapidly, the fabric being pulled inside his open mouth with every inhale. Instead of getting the desired air inside his lungs, it created a vacuum that made it impossible to breathe.

His mind was getting fuzzy and adrenalin rushed through his veins while Taemin’s hand never stopped rubbing his hard dick.

“You are doing so good.” His master said the next time he removed the cloth from Minho’s face, leaving the tall male panting on the wooden bench.

“Let’s try that again.”

With these words the fabric was put back into its previous position, more water poured over it.

Minho was panicking again, his breathing nothing but shallow pants that speed up by the second. He was trashing in his restraints while his master’s hand was pulling the fabric down to keep it in place.

At the same time, the blonde’s movements sped up, rubbing Minho to his first orgasm of the night. The very moment Minho came, the cloth was removed from his face and he was wheezing, panting and trashing in his restraints while his penis was releasing his seeds into Taemin’s hands.

Never had it taken this long to get down from a high. Even several minutes later, Minho was still trembling in his master’s arms who had released him from the restraints as soon as the taller came.

“Was it how you imagined?” Taemin asked when Minho on his lap finally calmed down, head buried in his neck.

“Better.” Minho mumbled and enjoyed the silence after the storm, cuddled up in Taemin’s warmth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this was. I have never wrote anything so fast... I hope you enjoyed despite it being so simple... It didn't take me longer than 6 hours which is the time I usually spend on less than 1k words hahahah  
> Don't be do harsh, it's only porn...
> 
> XD


End file.
